operation rebel
by lovebird3000
Summary: a 1362 fic with slight 34
1. Chapter 1: an old friend

summary: a young man wanders the empty street wondering how everything happened, father has taken over the world and nigel have to think of a way to return everything back to normal. When nigel finds his girlfriend from the past they are going to work together to defeat father and turn the world back to normal, will this plan work? read and **REVIEW  
**(pairing 1x362) its an whole new pairings experience for me. slight 3/4 tough

**operation rebel**

**retreating  
every  
banned  
elastious  
leader**

******  
by lovebird3000**

**chapter 1: an old friend**

a young man wanders an empty alley thinking, nigel uno is 20 years and a wanted person, since father took over the world, everywhere in town hang posters with his face on it.

''how can i do this all alone?'', nigel asked himself, nigel drowned in his toughts and bumbed up to trashcans, ''oof i didn't watch out good, luckely it wasn't a car'', he said to himself and walked on

he kept walking and walking drowning in his toughts again, he crossed the road a car speeding right towards him, when nigel saw the car he froze, the car crashed into him, a blonde girl got out and runned towards him

''are you okay?'', she said worried and runned towards nigel she looked at him and recognise him from the posters, she looked around noody had seen them, she picked him up and dragged him into the car, she speeded of to her house.

nigel woke up and putted his hand on his head

''are you okay?'', the blonde girl asked

''yea i am fine'', nigel answered

''you are british huh?'', the blonde girl asked nigel

''yea but i only lived in britain till i was 3 years old'', nigel explained

''oh, i knew someone with the same story, he was my boyfriend but i lost him couse we both turned 13 and then we had to quit the KND, but luckely we both came of without beeing decomisioned'', the blonde girl said happely

''rachel?'', nigel asked

''n-n-n-nigel?'', the blonde girl said gasping

''rachel'', nigel called and hugged rachel, and rachel hugged back

''oh nigel i missed you so'', rachel cried

'' i missed you too rachel'', nigel replied

rachel pulled away, ''only one question, why are you wanted?'', she asked

''well that's very simple, i am a rebel'', nigel replied

''a rebel?'', rachel asked

''yes an rebel, me and my friends are all rebels'', nigel explained

''and what exacly do you all do?'', rachel asked cure

''well we are battleling against father to kick him of the throne'', nigel explained

''do you still accept new members?'', rachel asked

''of course we do we even got kid members so why not'', nigel replied

''can i be in to help you?'', rachel asked

''yes you can rachel follow me'', nigel said and walked away, rachel followed him

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer: hiya peeps i know i am writing short chapters but i don't get much reviews lately but pulease! **REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2: meet the rebels

**operation rebel **

**by lovebird3000 **

****

**Chapter 2: meet the rebels **

****

Rachel followed Nigel , Nigel ran to the forest Rachel ran after him. Nigel stopped in front of a huge cave.

''why are you stopping'', Rachel asked

''cause we are here'', Nigel replied and pushed a rock, an giant stone door opened, a young man with brown hair walked to Nigel

''hi boss'', he said

''hello hoagie do you still remember Rachel?'', Nigel asked pointing at Rachel

''of course I do'', hoagie replied looking at Rachel

''hi hoagie good to see you and good to see you're a rebel'', Rachel said happily

''good to see you come to join us'', hoagie replied

''who is it hoagie'', a girly voice said from the back

''its Nigel with Rachel'', hoagie replied

''is that….'', Rachel asked, a girl with long black hair stepped into the light

''hello Nigel, hello Rachel'', she said

''long time no see…..Kuki'', Rachel replied

''I thought you would recognise me perhaps that I am 20, I didn't change much'', Kuki said.

''what's all the yapping about?'', a manly voice with an Australian accent asked.

''I recognise that accent of something'', Rachel said, a blonde young man got into the light, green eyes shining in the light of the moon.

''hi'', he said

''Wally?'', Rachel asked

''that's me'', he replied, and smiled at Rachel showing shiny white teeths

''you changed'', Rachel said

''is that good or bad changed'', Wally asked

''good changed, you look awesome'', Rachel said

Kuki looked at Rachel, and then at Wally ,''he's mine you know'', Kuki said quickly

''oh okay'', Rachel giggled ,''are all your friends rebels?'', she asked Nigel

''yes'', Nigel replied

''that's amazing'', Rachel said

''I know'', Nigel replied.

Disclaimer: I FINALLY USED SPELL CHECK, anyway tell me if you like it and if you want me to update fast by just sending a **REVIEW**. I want to thank all my reviewers and in special Cyrix for giving me inspiration and stuff (he knows what I mean :P).


End file.
